Shut Up & Kiss Me, Two
by StoryReader888
Summary: "Kiss Me" Challenge, OCxRyo Shishido


**Title:** Shut Up & Kiss Me (2 of 10)

**Anime:** Prince of Tennis

**Character:** Ryo Shishido - Hyotei Gakuen

**Challenge:** RealSomeday (from Quizilla)'s "Kiss Me" Challenge

**Warning(s):** Hyotei/Fangirl bashing

**Author's Notes:**

This is a series featuring a different character for each prompt. Since you can only choose two series for a crossover, I decided to do it individually.

I wrote this in such a small book, it looked like alot more until I had it written out on here lol But the length of the fic isn't what matters. What matters is the quality of the fic, ne~?

* * *

**Kiss #2: Vampire**

Namori hated going to Hyotei. She really did. All of the girls were stuck up and acted like they were better, and the boys drooled over the girls while holding a love-hate relationship with the tennis regulars. They hated them for stealing the girls' affection and attention, yet they worshiped the ground they walked on. Especially when it came to Atobe. He was a _King_, afterall.

"Yeah, King of the monkeys, maybe." she grumbled before pausing. "Oh. No, that's an insult to the Monkeys."

Namori cringed when she reached the tennis courts, the screams of the girls piercing her eardrums. She was surprised they didn't start bleeding. It was painful, and the last place she wanted to be at, but she had promised her boyfriend that she'd _atleast_ come to **one** of his practices. That was all he was asking, and she couldn't say no.

Shishido scanned the army of girls surrounding the courts, hoping to see the one girl that actually meant something to him. He did the same thing everyday, hoping she'd be there, though his pride would never let him admit to that. When his brown eyes landed on Namori, he felt a wave of adrenaline rushing through him. He'd practice ten times harder just to impress her, even though he had already claimed her heart.

Namori locked eyes with him and fought the urge to smirk at the girls trying to burn holes into her. She was dating Ryo because she loved him. But she had no problem flaunting that and rubbing it in their face. They'd get so pissed off, it was ridiculous!

By the time practice was over, Shishido was dripping with sweat and panting heavily. When he grabbed a towel from his doubles partner and began wiping away the sweat from his face, she took that as her cue to approach him. Fully aware but ignoring the stares of nearby girls, Namori walked up behind her boyfriend and wrapped her arms tight around his torso. His shirt was damp against her skin, but it didn't matter much to her. Unlike most girls, she wouldn't freak out over a little sweat.

Ryo let himself lean back against her, taking some strain off of his sore feet. One of his hands rested on her own, while the other used the towel to dry off his forehead and neck. "I'm surprised you came," his voice was tired. He had pushed himself just a bit too far, and she knew it.

Namori shrugged one shoulder, not loosening her grip. "I told you I would. I just can't stand the fans. I'm gonna have trouble hearing for the next month,"

"You learn to ignore 'em after awhile," he removed his hat, running a hand through his damp brunette locks.

She leaned forward, pressing her lips to the back of his neck in an affectionate way. "Don't you think you worked a little too hard today? You don't usually train _that _hard,"

He glanced over his shoulder at her, his expression one of question. "How would you know?" It wasn't meant in a mean way, he just didn't understand how she knew something like that when she never showed up for his practice. Had he been overlooking her? No, that wasn't possible.

She chuckled. "Just because you don't see me, doesn't mean I'm not there,"

"You know that makes you sound like a stalker, right?" he joked, turning around in her arms. His own wound around her shoulders, his face in the crook of her neck and eyes closed as he let his body relax in her embrace.

"I know. I just don't care," she reached a hand up, running it through his silkly locks and grinning.

Shishido chuckled, his grip tightening as he pressed his lips to her neck, the same way she had done earlier.


End file.
